Pretty Little Halloween
by LuvPurple99
Summary: With Halloween approaching, the girls are easily reminded of past occurences - most of them involving a certain someone named Alison. But with every old memory comes a new one as A continues their game. Takes place after "Twisted".
1. Chapter 1: October 1

**A/N: **So I haven't written a _PLL_ story in a while! But with the Halloween episode coming up (anyone else really freaking excited?) I thought I'd do my own Halloween-themed story based on the books, the way I thought it might have happened. This is going to be a fanfic where Alison _is_ dead, but *SPOILER*, it was really Courtney that died. And all 'A' things apply (though I could switch up who 'A' is on ya) :). Most of the chapters will be relatively short, each as a day leading up to Halloween. Hope you enjoy it!

Also, I have written a _The Lying Game_ fanfic. Be sure to check it out! It is the books, not the show, so it will be completely different. I'll be updating that one soon. Be sure to check out my other stories! R/R!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Pretty Little Liars_ or any of the characters. If you read it in the book, then it belongs to their author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen. I am not doing this for money, just for fun and practice. So please don't sue me.

**Pretty Little Halloween**

**Chapter 1: October 1**

"Come _on_, Hanna, how hard is it to pick a costume?" Spencer Hastings complained, glancing at her diamond-set watch on her wrist.

"Spence, I have to look totally _hot_ for this party if people are going to notice me," Hanna Marin calmly replied, slipping into yet another costume.

"Han, even if you go dressed as a mattress, people are going to notice you. Did you not see the group of guys giving you flirty looks on our way in?" Aria Montgomery asked. Hanna smiled to herself. Of _course_ she noticed. Ever since she became the poster child for her father's senate campaign, people have been staring at her everywhere she went. After all, she was Hanna Marin and she was _fabulous_.

Hanna frowned at that thought. She hasn't used her – no, _Alison's_ – signature phrase since last year, before the incident at the Poconos. Who would want to use a phrase their best friend used to use after said best friend tried to burn you (literally)? No, Hanna vowed to herself that night, after the fire was put out and everyone was safe, that she would never use that phrase again.

So why was she thinking about it now?

Hanna shook off the thought and continued to pull on the rest of her costume. Stepping out of the dressing room, she did a series of poses as if she was a supermodel on the runway.

Emily Fields sighed. "Hanna, you look fine. Just pick one and we can leave, okay?" Hanna glared at her. _That_ was not the reaction she expected.

Defeated, Hanna sighed. "_Fine_. I'll go with the devil one." She made her way back into the dressing room and got redressed in her own clothes, picking up the costume she wanted to buy.

"_Finally_," Spencer breathed. The four girls made their way up to the front to ring up their purchases as a sales girl made her way into the dressing rooms. Her heart nearly stopped when she got to Hanna's.

"Clean up in dressing room, backup needed," she said into her radio. _Sixteen_ different costumes were thrown around in the tiny space, not one of them folded nicely and put back in its bag. Two more workers arrived, stared at the mess, and nearly passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In one of the ornate, expensive houses lining the Rosewood streets, a computer screen glowed in a dark room, shedding a blue light over the limited furniture. Two hands slowly typed and clicked, knowing exactly what they were looking for.

_Click_.

The printer hummed to life, and sheet by sheet the paper floated out, small printed letters covering their surface.

The screen switched to a Halloween website, and costumes filled the screen.

_Click_. _Click_. _Click_. _Click_.

In a matter of seconds, a costume was bought, and the owner smiled. Halloween was their favorite time of the year.

And this year, they had lots more tricks than treats in store for four Pretty Little Liars.

**A/N: **Be sure to review and check out my other stories! Thanks!

-LP99


	2. Chapter 2: October 2

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update! But this weekend I'll probably be posting multiple chapters for this story, considering I'd like to get it done on or before Halloween. R/R!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Pretty Little Liars_ or any of the characters. If you read it in the book, then it belongs to their author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen. I am not doing this for money, just for fun and practice. So please don't sue me.

**Chapter 2: October 2**

Aria Montgomery returned to her artsy living room with a bowl of organic popcorn. Sitting down on the carpet next to Spencer Hastings, she passed the bowl around the circle of the four friends after taking a handful for herself. Spencer gratefully took a large handful herself, not having eaten all day. The news was on in the background, but none of them were paying attention to it.

Until the sports switch to the top news.

"In our top stories today, we continue the story on the young, seventeen-year-old girl, Tabatha Clark, who died this spring near The Cliffs resort in Jamaica. Miss Clark's death had been tagged an accident. The police believed Miss Clark had too much to drink one night and went swimming against her better judgment. But earlier today, more information was released on the case," the newscaster said, snapping the girls' attention to him. The picture changed to a scene in front of a police station, probably in New Jersey, where Tabatha was from.

"After an extensive autopsy on Miss Clark's body, and an ongoing investigation of the crime scene at The Cliffs resort, we have come to the possibility that Miss Clark's untimely death may not have been an accident. The autopsy showed dents in her skull, an implication she fell from a high area, probably on the roof of the resort. But the manner in which she fell could have been quite different. It is possible Miss Clark was pushed, but by who, we don't know yet. The body had been in water so long, it could be months before any accurate DNA test results are compiled, if any. For now, this case has been reopened at the request of Miss Clark's family," an elder policewoman explained. The picture switched back to the newsroom.

"A memorial service in Tabatha Clark's honor will be held on October 31, Miss Clark's birthday. The service will be held at various places in New York, New Jersey, and, upon request from an anonymous source, in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Family and friends of Tabatha living in these three states are all welcome to come, though the services are open to the public," the newscaster reported. There was an audible tension in the room, unspoken fears hanging by a thin thread.

"Do you think…?" Aria began.

"No," Hanna snapped. "There is no way they could know. We made sure no one was watching." Hanna _refused_ to go back to prison. After spending a night there once freshmen year (she had shoplifted at one of the stores at the King James Mall, the upscale and _very_ expensive mall in Rosewood), she vowed she would never get caught doing something again and go back _there_.

"Hanna, you have to acknowledge the fact that, whether the police know it yet or not, we are suspects," Spencer said. Up until this moment, Emily had been quiet.

"You guys? You don't think 'A' has anything to do with this, do you?" she tentatively ventured. The girls fell silent. _Could_ it be 'A'? But 'A' was dead… wasn't she?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere nearby, a figure padded through the hallway of an abandoned house. Everything was going according to plan.

Those Liars won't know what hit them when they were through with them.

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	3. Chapter 3: October 31

**A/N: **So I know I said I'd do each chapter as a day leading up to Halloween… but it's Halloween. And I'm running out of ideas for this story. So for now, 3 is the chapter limit! But don't hate me, because I will be posting another _PLL _fanfic somewhere in the near future. Happy Halloween!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Pretty Little Liars_ or any of the characters. If you read it in the book, then it belongs to their author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen. I am not doing this for money, just for fun and practice. So please don't sue me.

**Chapter 3: October 31**

October 31. Otherwise known as, Halloween. The past few weeks have been very creepy for Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. They had been getting little notes and objects that said very obscure things that put them on edge.

_Come to The Cliffs Resort, where no party is ever boring! _

_Jamaica is great this time of year, right? _

_I don't know about you, but I can't wait for Halloween! _

_Got your costume yet? I do! _

The notes could only be from one person. But that person was _dead_, weren't they?

It was already three in the afternoon. Trick or treating started soon. None of the girls planned on going out. They all planned to stay in and have a scary movie marathon. A safe, boring Halloween night.

But come on, nothing ever works out that way, right?

The candy was set, the movie was in the DVD player. The girls were all gathered on the couch and the floor of Spencer's living room.

"Have you guys gotten any more notes?" Aria asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Not since last week," Emily replied. There was silence for a while.

"Do you guys think… Ali is alive?" Aria asked.

"How could she be? You saw that place go up in flames!" Spencer exclaimed. Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had to tell them.

"Um, guys? I have to tell you something… something you're not gonna like," she began. "I kind of left the door open a little back at the Poconos house. Ali could've gotten out that way."

"What?" Hanna exclaimed. "Em, why'd you do that?"

"I don't know!" Emily defended herself. "I guess I just… I hoped that it wasn't real. That Ali wasn't A, that she still loved us, that she still loved… me."

"Oh my God," Spencer breathed. "Ali is still out there. Now I'm sure of it. She sent us those notes. She's still there!"

"Spence, calm down. Nothing can happen. We're all together, a bunch of people will be coming through here, so just chill," Aria said. Spencer took a deep breath.

"You're right. We should just sit back, relax, and watch the movie. Everything will be fine," she said.

But hours later, still no trick or treaters had come through. And now it was dark. The girls were on edge. Maybe horror movies weren't the best choice.

"How come no one's come through?" Spencer wondered out loud. The doorbell rang. All four girls went for it at the same time. When they opened the door, they found a newspaper article cut out with a note attached to it.

_LOCAL GIRLS ARRESTED FOR MURDER OF TABITHA CLARK_

Everyone gasped at the headline.

"Oh my God," Hanna whispered. Then their eyes fell on the note.

_You thought I was gone? Puh-lease. As far as you know it, you're stuck with me for a looonnnngg time._

_By the way, if you don't want this to become the front page of Sunday's paper, better do as I say. _

_Trick or Treat, Girlies. _

_-A _


End file.
